Studying, and then
by Pharaonin
Summary: Just a little bunny that wanted out of my head.


_This idea hit me just a few hours ago and it won't go away. I don't own any of the two characters and don't even want to make money with it. This is just for fun._

* * *

**Studying, and then...**

It had been a long day for Ned and Moze. Ned had - again - some problems in math and so his girlfriend had accompanied him home after school for a few hours of studying. It was friday evening and his parents were visiting some friends and would only return tomorrow afternoon or evening. Now, after four hours of solving equations and a lot of question and answer-rounds, the two grew tired of numbers and variables.

"God, I can't look at that stuff anymore, not today or the rest of the weekend", Moze said while thrusting her arms in the air and stretching a little bit. By doing so she unconsciously thrust out her breasts eliciting a low involuntary moan from Ned who was just looking at her. He quickly looked away and tried to get his body back under control by thinking of one the equations they've just solved together. It seemed to work, at least for the moment. To get his mind further of the topic he stood up and took a look at the clock.

"Wow, it's already seven. Won't your parents wonder where you are?"

Moze had risen as well and now stood beside him. "You're right, I'd better call them. Just a moment."

Walking into the kitchen she quickly called home. "Mosely, good evening."

"Hello mom, it's me."

"Oh, Jennifer, we started to worry about you, where are you?"

"I'm at Ned's. We lost time studying math. Can I stay here over night? It's quite a way home from here." The thought of spending the night at Ned's place had just hit her.

There was a short silence on the other end. "Only if you promise me not to do something stupid."

Grinning Moze made the promise and hung up. Still grinning she walked back into the living room where Ned was waiting.

"Good news, I can they over night." While saying that her grin became wicked.

Surprised Ned looked at her and immediately noticed her grin and the look in her eyes. They've been together for a little while now, but aside from holding hands and a few kisses they hadn't done anything yet. But that would change tonight, Ned figured. By then, Moze was directly before him and ever so slowly moved her head in his direction. Mimicking her movement he shortened between them even more until their lips touched.

But the kiss was nothing like the gentle, loving ones they've exchanged until now, but rather passionate and full of supressed desire. They were fast to up the ante when Moze openend her move and let her tongue touch Ned's. Soon they were pulling on their clothes to get them of while their tongues fought for dominance neither of them could gain. When the shirts were gone Ned began to trail kisses down his girlfriend's jaw and neck towards her breasts. Releaving Moze of her bra he let his tongue draw ever decreasing circles around her nipple while massaging her other peak with his hand. By now his pants were rather uncomfortable and constricting, but that got even worse when Moze started to stroke him through the cloth, all the while moaning quietly from his ministrations. When Ned thought he couldn't take anymore he drew back up and kissed his lover again while reaching down to unfasten her pants. She was doing the same to him and when they were finally completely naked, Moze gave Ned a little push that sent him staggering back onto the couch. She was not far behind, following him and immediately starting to stroke and kiss first his chest and then wandering lower. When she reached his navel she stopped shortly and looked up. Ned's eyes were closed while he was panting and moaning quietly. With a satisfied grin she resumed her path. When she reached his erect member she hesitated shortly. He was bigger than she had expected. But her decision was made. Planting a kiss at the base of his erection she ran her tongue up the length to the head. Then she started to take him in, at first only a little bit but every time going a little further down. Ned's moans grew constantly louder while Moze sucked him senseless. He was really enjoying her actions and he felt his climax approaching fast but he feared he wouldn't make it to a second round so he stopped her just before it was too late. Seeing her questioning look he drew her back up and kissed her again passionately while reversing their positions. One of his hands trailed down her body and slipped between her legs, just to start stroking her clit. Moaning loudly Moze broke the kiss and threw her head back. Now it was Ned's turn to grin. He kissed and licked his way down her body, stopping shortly to suck her nipples and let his tongue dive into her navel before reaching her slit. Immediately he replaced his hand with his mouth and tongue, licking and sucking her clit and occasionally touching her opening. When her moans and cries got a pleading touch he let his tongue glide into her, tasting her for the first time. Moze cried out and spread her legs farther to give him more space to move. After a little while of using his tongue Ned inserted first one finger and then a second, at once starting to pump into her while again teasing her clit with his tongue. This combination brought Moze to the edge and beyond and with a final cry she came, loosing herself on this high.

When she slowly regained her senses she felt Ned on top of her. His eyes were asking for permission which she granted by pulling him down into another passionate kiss. Positioning himself at her entrance he quickly thrust into her. Moze cried out and duck her nails into his back, but through the pain she felt him enter her. This feeling was unbelievable and it got even better when her lover - after sensing her readiness - started to move. Ned's first thrusts were a little hesitant because it was the first time for him as well but he fast increased his speed and depth when he heard Moze moaning in pleasure. By now all coherent thought had fled the two lovers and they let there desires rule them. Every thrust was like a new firework going off and their loud moans and passionate cries filled the room. But nothing this intense can last very long. Ned tried to hold back as long as possible because he refused to come without Moze but it was very hard. But just as he thought he would fail he felt her stiffen beneath him and her vaginal muscles massaging his length. With a last deep thrust he spilled his seed into her with an agonized cry and collapsed onto her. For some time the only sound in the room was their heavy panting. After regaining his breath slightly Ned gently pulled out, reached for the blanket that always lay across the backrest and pulled it over their rapidly cooling bodies. Moze nuzzled close to him and with a last loving kiss they fell into an exhausted sleep.

_Hope you enjoyed it (I won't hold it against you even if that is not the case) and if anyone found a spelling or grammar mistake, they can keep it, I didn't take it to seriously in this little piece of writing._


End file.
